Water filtration systems designed for use in the home, such as refrigerator-based systems and under-sink systems, can be used to remove contaminants from water supplies. Due to increasing quality and health concerns with regard to municipal and well-water supplies, the popularity of such filtrations systems has increased markedly in recent years. For example, the inclusion of water filtration systems in refrigerators, once considered a luxury feature, is now included as a standard feature in all but entry level refrigerator designs.
A typical residential water filtration system generally can include a distribution manifold configured to accept a prepackaged cartridge filter. The distribution manifold is typically adapted to connect either directly or indirectly to a residential water supply and to points of use and may even allow for a drain connection. Generally, the prepackaged cartridge filter sealingly engages the distribution manifold such that an inlet flow channel connecting the residential water supply and the cartridge filter is defined, and at least one outlet flow channel connecting the cartridge filter and the points of use and/or the drain is defined.
By associating a liquid distribution assembly with an appliance having cooling capability, a cooled liquid can be supplied to the end user. Cooled liquids can be a desirable feature for a consumer. In general, the liquid distribution assembly may or may not have an associated filtration capability. Suitable appliances can be, for example, a refrigerator with a refrigeration compartment for storage of consumables and a freezer compartment.